tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Kain
Kain is the villain of the first Tenchi Muyo! movie, Tenchi Muyo! in Love. He is an incredibly powerful entity who is considered a Super A-Class criminal by the Galaxy Police. History One hundred years before, Kain was on the loose, destroying hundreds of starships and thousands of lives. It was only after a combined effort with the Galaxy Police and the supreme sacrifice of the Jurai emperor, that Kain was finally captured and locked away in the subspace room of G.P.H.Q. However, one hundred years later, Kain broke out of the subspace room, destroyed G.P.H.Q. (but not after getting off a warning), and retreated twenty-six years in the past, where he hopes to kill Achika Masaki, which would eliminate Tenchi Masaki and affect the futures of Ryoko, Jurai princesses Ayeka and Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Galaxy Police detectives Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Kiyone Makibi. Despite being said to be immensely powerful, Kain was sealed up rather easily by one of Washu's creations in a sub-space reality. Though he dragged Achika and Nobuyuki in with him, he was forced to show his draconian face when Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka entered his prison-world to save Achika. Though Kain easily overpowered them, he was in turn destroyed when Achika awakened her Jurai powers and used the Tenchi-ken - which became a naginata - to bisect Kain and end his reign of terror. Kain's remains were destroyed by Kiyone with the Dimensional Cannon which destroyed the subspace that Kain was in after Achika barely broke away from Kain during their escape. Powers and abilities :"No one can withstand the power of Kain" - Kain As a Super A-Class criminal, Kain's powers are far more reaching than any of the others abilities combined. He is virtually invulnerable as he is shown surviving the extremities of space, taking a Galaxy Police-issued plasma cannon head on and, as a minor touch, shrug off broken glass piercing his body. He also is capable of traveling through space/time with ease. He is also capable of launching energy blasts, breathing gouts of flame and also cold, elongating his body and absorbing people through a vortex in his body. As well, the black areas of his body seem to have a more acidic touch to them, as it showed some of Achika's school uniform disintegrate when she broke free. He also has a second, more dragon-like form which he engages the others in. Kain's one weakness has been shown to be the Power of Jurai, though it's not exactly stated why it's a major weakness to him. This was shown more towards Achika and not Tenchi as he was more determined to kill her over him due to her power potential. In Other Media Kain appears in the seventh volume of the No Need For Tenchi! manga series, adapting the Tenchi Muyo in Love movie. There, Kain is shown the same way he is the movie. However, he is only depicted in his primary form and is defeated by both Tenchi and Achika when Achika gathers the entirety of the Power of Jurai and fires it into Tenchi-ken, elongating the blade to pierce Kain's hand and through his head. He is still destroyed by the Dimensional Cannon. 'Gallery' ' tmlove148.jpg 3938937-1867245306-35827.gif Kain2.jpg|Kain's Black Hole Attack Tenchi (12).JPG|Kain's Lightning Attack Tenchi (15).JPG Tenchi (9).JPG Tenchi (10).JPG Tenchi (11).JPG Tenchi (14).JPG Untitled11.jpg Untitled15.jpg Untitled16.jpg ' Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Universe